resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/1953
January *''January 2nd'': In Hawaii, multiple eyewitnesses saw a strange, astronomical phenomenon in the sky, in which they claimed to see a glowing fissure appearing in the sky, under which there appeared to be a "second sky". (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 14) *''January 4th'': A recent British field report documents a reconnaissance team in Warsaw, Poland in which they witness a strange Cloven-like creature, which the locals referred to it as the "Leben Geist", single-handily destroyed a Goliath. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 15) *''January 4th'': In SRPA 7, an experimental accident with the gray tech components results in the deaths of five research members. (See SRPA Research Journal 5) *''January 5th'': Due to safety concerns, all gray tech research is relocated to SRPA 11 in Black Rock Desert, Nevada. *''January 7th'': British reconnaissance units in Czechoslovakia have discovered the remains of eleven recently destroyed Chimeran drone construction facilities. The bodies of hundreds of Chimera were found inside each facility. Most of the bodies appeared to have been killed with knives or bare hands. The Chimeran commanders were found mutilated and showed evidence of torture prior to death. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 16) *''January 10th'': Colonel Rachel Parker sent a letter to Richard Blake on thanking SRPA's assistance at Axbridge and Bracknell and concerning on the Cloven, and the situation of Chimera-controlled Europe. Also she requested Blake to give a personal letter to a man who fought in the Battle of London. February *''Frbruary 11th'': Corporal Joesph Capelli is transferred to Echo Team. *''February 12th'': Joesph Capelli was found in a torpid state bleeding from apparently self-inflicted wounds. Capelli became instantly alert and enraged when being medically helped by attending physicians and attacked them until being subdued by Sgt. Benjamin Warner and several security guards. March *''March 11th'': Benjamin Warner sent a letter to his wife in Twin Falls, Idaho. May *'May 15, 1953': The Chimera launched a full scale invasion on both the east and west coasts of America. (Resistance 2 plot follows soon after) *''May 15, 1953'': The Liberty Defense Tower near Twin Falls, Idaho was attacked by Chimeran ground forces leaving Twin Falls vulnerable to a spire attack. *''May 17th'': Holar, Iceland, the Sentinels and American forces assaulted the Holar Tower but encounter heavy numbers of Chimera forces led by Daedalus. The assault ultimately became a total loss resulting in heavy human casualties including the deaths of Sgt. Benjamin Warner and Spc. Aaron Hawthorne, and the fatal wounding of Lt. Hale by Daedalus. *''May 24th'': Operation Crucible, Specter Team is tasked to regain Chimera-controlled Bryce Canyon, Utah. *''May 25th'': Reports from British Intelligence and SRPA aerial reconnaissance of South America confirm that the Chimera are activating tower nodes across the planet. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 17) *''May 27th'': Three weeks after the events in SRPA Station Genesis, Dr. Malikov notes in his journal of recommending hand-held electric weapons should neuroptera spiculus, or commonly known as "The Swarm", becomes prevalent in the future. (See SRPA Research Journal 6) *''May 28th'': The Chimera breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Within hours 63-80 million people including President McCullen and his cabinet are either killed or infected, leaving about 7 million survivors scattered throughout the United States. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 19) *''May 31st'': Specter Team has successfully eliminated most of the Chimeran command structure in Bryce Canyon. After Specter recovered new gray tech components from Bryce Canyon to SRPA 11, the research team has found increasing evidence to support Dr. Cathcart's theory of the "Prometheus Weapon". SRPA assumes that Daedalus is attempting to reassemble the weapon, making acquisition of the gray tech components a top priority. June *''June 2nd'': Douglas MacArthur is sworn in as temporary leader of the United States after the fall of the Liberty Defense Perimeter and the deaths of President McCullen and most of his remaining cabinet members. *''June 4th'': Four Chimeran battleships were sighted moving south towards the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 21) *''June 6th'': Throughout the globe, the tower network is sending beams of energy to the Chimeran battleship fleet over the Chicxulub Crater. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 22) *''June 7th'': Additional Chimeran ships have been coming to the Chicxulub Crater each day. On the ground, Chimeran ground forces have excavated a very large tower (that is four times the size of the Chicago tower) from the center of the crater. *''June 9th'': Specter Team has successfully contained the Chimeran threat in Bryce Canyon, and also in destroying the Chimeran reactors, as recommended by Dr. Malikov, causes a series of chain reactions throughout the underground conduit network that have successfully destabilize the surrounding Chimeran towers. *''June 11th'': Dr. Richard P. Feynman met with Dr. Malikov and talks over their progress on the gray tech and the Chimera's current actions over the Chicxulub Crater. Dr. Malikov believes that the towers, gray tech, and the crater are all tied to an ancient war between the original Chimera and an unknown alien race. (See SRPA Research Journal 7) *''June 12th'': Project Prometheus researchers at SRPA 11 reported that the Prometheus Weapon could be much more dangerous than SRPA have presumed it to be; implying that the weapon to be a doomsday device capable of wiping out all but the most primitive life on the planet. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 23) *''July 12th'': Battle of Warsaw, James Grayson is listed by the Maquis as "missing in action". Though, Russian refugees talks of rumors of a British soldier roaming through the streets of Minsk, Kiev, and Moscow; a man they called the "Cloven Killer". *''June 14th'': Operation Wrath of God, Specter Team is sent in to infiltrate the Holar Tower to retrieve all of the gray tech components in the location before the Chimera can make any further progress in building the Prometheus Weapon. *''June 14th'': American command stations lost radio contact with naval crews in Hawaii at approximately 0100 hours. *''June 14th'': At 0823 hours, the crew of the USS Providence, which had been sent to resupply the Hawaii colony, reported that all 172,000 civilians and the crews of the battleships surrounding the islands had disappeared without a trace. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 24) *''June 15th'': At 1201 hours, the nuclear research team at SRPA NT, led by Robert Oppenheimer, successfully detonated a four kiloton fission bomb, becoming the largest successful nuclear test ever conducted. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 25) *''June 16th'': Research team at SRPA 11 recombined nine gray tech components to form a "super-computing" machine. *''June 18th'': Major Blake took custody of a fission bomb, code-named "Nellie", from SRPA NT and transporting it to field headquarters in Cocodrie, Louisiana in preparation for Operation Black Eden. (See SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26) *''June 18th'': Dr. Feynman and his team at SRPA 11 "program" the gray tech computer to compute Mersenne Prime numbers with intriguing results. (See SRPA Research Journal 8) *''June 20th'': Dr. Malikov becomes concern of Hale meeting Daedalus, believing that should either one of them survived in their encounter would be "devastating to humanity". (See SRPA Research Journal 9) *''June 21st'': The Chimeran command forces are in disarray throughout Iceland due to Operation Wrath of God, resulting in Daedalus to abandon pursuing the Prometheus Weapon and retreating to the Chicxulub Crater. General MacArthur has announced he will award each member of Specter Team the Silver Star for their bravery and selflessness in defense of their country. *''July 26th'': Following the death of Daedalus by Lt. Hale, Operation Black Eden becomes a success with the detonation of "Nellie" and the annihilation of the Chimeran fleet over the Chicxulub Crater, but costing the lives of Major Richard Blake and X-Ray Squad. But after the destruction of the fleet, Earth's space have suddenly turn red with three orbiting planet-like spheres. Concurrently, Nathan Hale have succumbed to the Chimeran virus and is shot by Capelli. Category:Resistance Events